1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-temperature battery with at least one storage cell which is surrounded by thermal insulation and is fastened by means of a mounting in the interior of the thermal insulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such high-temperature batteries which are constructed from electrochemical storage cells will be used increasingly in the future for the electric propulsion of vehicles.
The high-temperature batteries that have become known up to now are constructed from a multiplicity of electrochemical storage cells. For the electric propulsion of vehicles, high-temperature batteries with about 500 storage cells are required. The high-temperature batteries operate at a temperature of 350.degree. C. to 500.degree. C. In order to avoid heat losses, the storage cells of the high-temperature battery are surrounded by thermal insulation. On the other hand, however, adequate cooling within this high-temperature battery must also be provided, so that the operating temperature of the storage cells is not exceeded and damage thereto is prevented.
In the high-temperature batteries that have become known to date, a given number of storage cells is always combined and held together by one or several metal bands. The removal of an individual storage cell therefrom is possible only by loosening the entire assembly. A consequence of packing the storage cells closely together in this assembly, is that cooling of each individual cell is not possible or only incompletely so.